plastafandomcom-20200214-history
Hitman 3 - Contract cheats
Cheat List Open the hitmancontracts.ini file (it's in the folder where the Hitman game files are) and add the following lines to it: ENABLECONSOLE 1 ENABLECHEATS 1 Then start the game and during gameplay press SHIFT + ESC. Change the cheat value from 0 (false) to 1 (true) to enable the cheat. *God 1 :Enables God Mode(God 0 deactivates it) *Giveall :Gives all weapons and items *Infammo :Gives Infinite Ammo for all guns *Nailgun 1 :Enables Nail gun (Nail gun 0 disables) *Invisible 1 :Makes you invisible to enemies* *Invisible 0 :Deactivates invisibility Cardboard Tube Enter "IOIPENNY" after enabling cheats. Level Select Open the HitmanContracts Configuation Settings file found in: C:Program FilesEidosHitman Contracts and change the following: DefaultScene=AllLevelsLogos.gms to DefaultScene=AllLevelslevelmenu.gms Save and play! You will get a level select menu Hint - M60 Through Sniping Try to kill the target before attempting this glitch, since you only fail at that point by dying (there is no bomb timer, escape, etc). The level Deadly Cargo ahs a police chopper on the ground level map when the SWAT team starts assaulting the ship. You can snipe the chopper gunner and he will most likely drop, along with his M60. If you can stomach taking the weapon and escaping at that point, you bag yourself an easy M60 at the Training/Hideout Dual Gold Desert Eagles After getting the key card from the Wang Fou Incident you most likely went to Asylum Aftermath to collect your Mini Gun. After that continue thru the level and when you get to a large room with windows and the door ahead... STOP! One patient will be walking around and on your right will be steps leading down to a door with red lights over it. Enter that room with the key card. Walk forward until you find the Gold Desert Eagle Guns right under your nose! Mini Gun The mini gun is held by a patient who is behind the locked doors of a basement room in Mission 1: Asylum Aftermath. The keycard that unlocks the doors can be found during Mission 9: The Wang Fou Incident. It is called Orthmeyer’s Keycard and is on Lee Hong’s desk in his office on the second floor of his mansion. After finding the card, finish the mission and save your progress. Quit to the main menu and replay the first mission. Head to the northern section of the map and turn right in the small room with the red flashing sensor on the ceiling. Pass through the west door and dispose of the patient in order to collect the mini gun. Weapons Each weapon is unlocked by completing the mission and achieving the Silent Assassin rating. *Mission 1: CZ 2000 Dual Pistols *Mission 2: Micro Uzi Dual Submachine Guns *Mission 3: Silverballer Silenced Dual Pistols *Mission 4: Magnum 500 Dual Pistols *Mission 5: Sawed-Off Shotgun Dual *Mission 6: M4 Carbine Silenced Assault Rifle *Mission 7: SG220 .S Dual Pistols *Mission 8: MP5 Silenced Submachine Gun *Mission 9: AK 74 Silenced Assault Rifle *Mission 10: GK 17 Dual Pistols *Mission 11: Micro Uzi Silenced Dual Submachine Guns *Mission 12: PGM Silenced Sniper Rifle 'Hints' Reflection Ghost When playing The Meat King's Party look at the loading screen of the slaughter house. You should see a faint skull. This skull is also on the pinball machines in Rotterdam Rendezvous. The Ghost in Traditions of the Trade appears in all the bathroom mirrors in the closed-off wing of the hotel. Also, in the room where the guard is taking a shower, it appears as if he sees the ghost himself. When looking in the mirror, he acts creeped out, puts his hand up to it, and then turns his head to look. If you shoot out any of the mirrors in that wing, the blood splatter stops even though you still get a target Getting the M60 Early On the level "Deadly Cargo," it is possible to get the M60. If you don't get it here, you will have to wait until the 2nd to last level. Make your way to where the SWAT sniper is, on the building overlooking the ship. After the SWAT team attacks the ship, a helicopter will begin circling the area. If you shoot the gunner on the ship, he will fall to the ground with his M60. Make sure that you assassinate the target first and you kill the gunner while the helicopter is over a land area that you can reach. See Lee Hong In the level Asylum Aftermath, once you get the double Desert Eagles, keep going forward through the second set of doors until you get to the last tank with a body in it, then look to the right and there is a tank with Lee Hong written on it. Master Key In the level “Traditions of the Trade” when you are on the 3rd floor you will eventually see a vacuum boy. When he opens a door to vacuum the room, go to the door and pick up the master key. You should then have access to most doors. Come back to Life When your health bar reaches zero the game will enter a black and white death sequence. If you are able to get four consecutive head shots on four different enemies during this sequence you will receive a small amount of health and return to the game. Bloody Tub (Creepy part.. But hiden) When playing the mission "Traditions of the Trade", chances are you've come across a locked set of double doors on the first floor past the lift. Pick this lock, and go past through the corridor (you can lift the police uniform from the cop taking a shower) and go all the way to room 109, where you'll find a bloodstained room and a dead body. Go straight to the bathroom, and you'll see a blood-filled tub. This is where the fun begins. Switch to first-person and look at the mirror where you'll see the tub over your left shoulder. Pretty soon you'll see a surprise that'll shake even 47